My Happiness
by TaoKYU
Summary: 'Bahagia itu, sederhana bukan '-KrisTao here-


**Title : Piece of Happiness**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast/pairing : TaoxKris/TaoRis/KrisTao/YinYang/DragonPanda/PedoLo lli dll**

**Disclaimer : TaoRis milik Tuhan, milik orang Tua*nunjuk diri sendiri* /-_-/,milik diri mereka sendiri(?), SMEnt selaku agensi, dan milik fans mereka. FF murni milik saya. Jika ditemukan kesamaan, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love, abal, typo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan readers temui sendiri. No bash. No Flame. No Bacot(?)**

**Nb : gw beber-bener berharap ini terjadi #goyang ubur-ubur -_-**

_HAPPY READING, YEOROBUN _

..

..

..

_Ini hanyalah potongan kisah bahagia dengan sebab yang sederhana..._

_Bukankah memang begitu ?_

_Bukankah bahagia itu sederhana ?_

_Saat kau merasakan nyaman dengan orang yang kau cintai…_

_Saat kau merasa tenang dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai…_

_Saat kau dapat tersenyum dengan tulus dengan orang yang kau cintai…_

_Ttidakkah kau merasa, itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan juga ?_

**Because of meeting with you,**

**I start to know…**

**What the happiness…**

…

…

"Gegee," panggil Tao dengan suara imutnya memandang pada namja tinggi bersurai pirang emas yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dikamar mereka.

"Yaa.. Ada apa, _peach_ ?" tanya Kris sembari memainkan handuk yang menyampir dipundaknya.

Tao perlahan turun dari king size bed yang sedari tadi ia hanya menggunakan kemeja longar berwarna merah dengan celana hitam selutut, ia berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Kris berdiri. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba, Tao memeluk sang namja tampan. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Kris yang tak tertutupi oleh seutas benang pun. Menghiraukan tetes air yang masih meluncur dari rambut basah sang namjachingu.

Kris yang tengah tersentak kaget, menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Perlahan kedua ujung bibir-nya terangkat. Menciptakan seutas senyum indah di pahatan sempurna sang pencipta.

"Ada apa, _baby_ ?" tanya-nya seraya mengelus surai kelam milik namja terkasih.

Tao tak bersuara. Ia hanya mempererat pelukkannya dan sedikit lebih dalam membenamkan wajahnya pada dada hirup wangi tubuh Kris yang kerap membuatnya tenang.

"Waeyo ? Ada apa denganmu, _my_ _soul_ ?", tanya Kris lagi sambil meraih dagu Tao dan menuntunnya untuk menatap onix coklat milik-nya.

Tao tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, gege", ujar Tao dengan pipi memanas. Mungkin rona merah akan keluar beberapa saat lagi dikedua pipi _chubby_ nan mulus miliknya.

Senyuman Kris terlihat semakin lebar. Membuat mata sipitnya semakin tenggelam. Membuatnya Nampak seperti bulan sabit.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang," balas Kris. Tangannya mulai bermain dikedua pipi Tao yang sekarang telah dipenuhi oleh semburat berwarna merah. Hingga menjalar dikedua telinganya.

"Aku tak mau kebahagian ini pergi begitu saja, ge."

Kembali, Tao benamkan wajahnya pada tubuh atletis milik Kris.

"Gege tak akan membiarkan kebahagiaan ini lenyap."

Kris mulai merengkuh bahu dan pinggang Tao. Semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Membuat Tao semakin menyatu dengan tubuh topless milik Kris.

"Kau ingatkan ? Hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kita ? Meskipun hanya raga kita yang tak dapat bersatu."

Kris mulai mencium puncak kepala Tao. Dapat Kris rasakan, Tao tersenyum dalam dekapnya.

"Maut yang akan memisahkan raga kita. Tapi maut, sama sekali tak berhak memisahkan cinta kita. Bahkan Tuhan pun tak akan kubiarkan melenyapkan rasa ini untukmu, _baby_," lanjut Kris. Diangkatnya kepala Tao. Dikecupnya singkat _peach_ merah yang merekah segar yang telah menjadi semacam candu untuknya.

Tao kembali tersenyum menerima perlakuan dari kekasih tampannya tersebut.

"Kau tau, ge ? Aku sungguh beruntung."

Tao mulai mengusap pelan pipi mulus milik Kris.

"Kau beruntung karena memiliki namjachingu sepertiku," balas Kris PD. Tao hanya menampilkan deretan gigi rapi miliknya. Terkekeh pelan.

"Aku beruntung gege mencintaiku."

Jari-jarinya mulai menyusuri rahang tegas milik namja didepannya.

"Aku beruntung, gege menyayangiku."

Mengusap pelan dagu Kris.

Jari-jari lentiknya mulai turun ke leher.

"Dan ya... gege benar…" Tao memberi jeda.

Jari telunjuknya beralih kedada.

"Aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu, ge."

"Aku beruntung, gege menempatkanku dihati gege. Disini." Telapak tangannya menekan dada Kris. Dimana dapat Tao rasakan detak jantung milik Kris yang berdetak lebih cepat.

Sembari tersenyum polos khas anak 5th, Tao menatap Kris yang juga tengah tersenyum menatap balik dirinya.

Dalam kesunyian yang ada, hanya suara detik jam dinding berbentuk panda yang menjadi backsound suasana tenang diantara mereka. Hingga masing-masing membuka bibir menyerukan seuntaian kata yang tak terduga…

"Dan aku sungguh beruntung kau hadir dalam hidupku."

… secara bersama.

…

…

…

…

_**xxx**_

"_Hyung, apa kau sudah melakukan itu dengan Kris-gege mu ?" tanya Sehun frontal._

_Tao yang sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku tebal yang berserakan dimejanya, tiba-tiba berhenti. Menatap namja berkulit putih dan juga berambut pelagi yang teduduk disampinya, lantas ia berujar..._

"_Apa maksudmu, Sehun ? Apa maksudmu dengan itu ?"_

"_Bukankah kau telah tinggal bersama di rumah mewah dengan Kris-gege mu itu, hyung ? Tak mungkin kau tak melakukan itu, panda."_

_Tao hanya diam. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat pupil coklat milik sahabatnya itu. Lalu ia mulai melanjutkan kegiatan beres-beresnya._

"_This and That, hyung. Kau dibawah, dan Kris hyung diatasmu," jelas Sehun dengan polos secara tiba-tiba._

"_Ehh ? ", Tao mengerjap. Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun._

_Temannya itu hanya tersenyum tipis._

"_Kami memang sering tidur berdua. Tapi aku dan Kris-gege tak pernah melakukannya. Kau berlebihan, Sehun. Lagipula, Kris-ge tak mungkin melakukan itu terhadapku."_

"_Benarkah, panda ? Kalau dia tak mau, itu berarti dia tak -hatilah."_

_**Xxx**_

Tao mengusap kasar wajahnya mengingat percakapnnya dengan Sehun tadi siang didalam kelas.

"Ahh... apa mungkin Kris-ge tak mencintaiku ?" gumam Tao pelan. Mata-nya menatap lurus langit jingga yang terbentang luas dihadapannya.

"Itu sangat tak mungkinkan," sangkalnya. Genggaman tangannya mencengkram erat pagar balkon kamar yang ada dilantai 2 itu.

"Apanya yang tak mungkin, baby ?"

Suara Kris tiba-tiba terdengar oleh indra pendengarnya. Dapat ia rasakan, tangan kekar mulai melingkar diperutnya. Dapat ia rasakan juga, hembusan nafas hangat milik Kris dilekukkan leher jenjangnya. Mengelitik pelan hanya dengan sapuan lembut udara yang keluar pelan dari bibir Kris. Tao tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa Kris-ge," balas Tao singkat sambil memejamkan matanya.

Lagi… dirasakannya lagi pelukkan Kris semakin erat mendekap perut rampingnya.

"Bohong," desis Kris pelan.

"Aku tak percaya," lanjutnya.

Kembali, ia sesap lembut kulit leher Tao.

Tanpa gigitan.

Hanya sesapan hangat dan lembut di perpotongan leher dan bahu itu.

Tao terkekeh lembut.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong."

"Sehun bilang, gege tak mencintaiku", ujar Tao tiba-tiba. Sukses membuat Kris menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan dahi penuh kerutan, ia bertanya lagi...

"Ada apa ? Kenapa bocah albino itu berkata seperti itu ?" Kembali ia letakkan dagu lancipnya dibahu sang kekasih yang masih didekapnya dengan posesif.

"Sehun bilang, karena Kris-ge tak melakukan _itu_ kepadaku. Jadi dengan itu dia berkesimpulan kalau Kris-ge tak mencintaiku," jelas Tao ringan tanpa memperduliakn ekspresi terkejut dari Kris yang ada dibelakangnya.

Kris terdiam. Ia mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasih polosnya itu. Ahh.. atau lebih tepatnya, Kris mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh bocah albino yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabat Tao.

_Mengaku-ngaku ? bukankah itu benar... sahabat tak akan mungkin melakukan itu, bukan… ?_

Kris memegang bahu Tao, dan memutar tubuh Tao pelan untuk , mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau percaya ?"

Sejenak, suasana hening menyelimuti. Bergelanyut pada pikiran masih-masing. Memaksa memahami apa yang hatinya-Tao- rasakan.

"Tidak," jawab Tao akhirnya.

Kris menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum lembut. "Kenapa ?"

"Tidak tau. Aku hanya menuruti apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh hatiku. Dan hatiku merasakan bahwa gege tak mungkin tak mencintaiku," jelas Tao.

Kris masih memasang senyuman manisnya untuk Tao.

"Hatiku juga berkata, bahwa gege selalu mencintaiku," lanjutnya.

Senyuman dibibir Kris semakin mengembang.

"Dan hatiku memerintahkan, untuk selalu mempercayai gege. Karena hatiku percaya, gege tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku."

_Ahh… Kris… sepertinya pandamu ini bisa bersikap dewasa… Apa kau juga berfikiran yang sama dengan ku ?_

Dengan tangan yang bebas, Kris meraih dan mengenggam tangan Tao. Mengusap lembut kulit hangat dan halus itu.

"Mencintai bukan bagaimana kita 'menyentuh' pasangan kita."

Dibelainya rambut halus Tao dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

"Mencintai bukan seberapa sering kita 'menyentuh' pasangan kita."

Kini tangan itu beralih ke pipi mulus Tao. Mengusapnya pelan.

"Mencintai juga tidak diukur dari mau tidaknya kita 'menyentuh' pasangan kita."

Kris kembali tersenyum. Menyentil pelan hidung mancung Tao.

"Lalu?", tanya namja manis itu. Pelan, ia mulai melangkah kesamping Kris dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh milik kekasihnya yang selalu menjadi tumpuan terbaiknya dikala lelah.

"Mencintai adalah bagaimana kita bisa menerima pasangan kita dengan ikhlas. Tanpa alasan. Menghormati dan menjaga apa yang mereka 'miliki'. Tak akan meminta lebih hanya untuk sebuah pembuktian cinta. Hanya dengan bersumpah didepan Tuhan dengan segenap hati dan jiwa…"

Tao meremas tangan Kris lembut. Kembali, senyum itu terpatri di wajah stoic milik Kris.

"Untuk saling menyayangi dan mengasihi. Gege tak 'menyentuhmu' bukan berarti gege tak mencintaimu. Justru, karena gege sangat mencintaimu dengan tulus, maka gege tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Gege tak mungkin menyakitimu, _my princess_," lanjut Kris

"Jadi, gege tak akan 'menyentuhku'?" tanya Tao polos sembari mengerjapkan mata menatap Kris.

"Setidaknya, sebelum margamu berubah menjadi Wu, gege tak akan melakukan_nya_", ujar Kris sembari mencubit pelan pipi Tao.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Tao dalam dekapan hangat.

Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang tak mungkin ada habisnya kepada sosok manja nan manis itu.

Sejenak, suasana menjadi sunyi.

Angin sore musim gugur membelai tubuh mereka.

Kebisuan terjadi.

Tak ada yang bersuara.

Membiarkan suasana tenang menyelimuti sekitar.

Suara kicau burung yang saling bersahutan.

Suara ranting pohon yang saling bergesekkan.

Suara gemericik air mancur yang ada di taman didepan mereka bahkan terdengar jelas.

Sungguh, suasana yang akan sangat kau sukai jika sedang berdua seperti ini.

Sangat indah-atau lebih indah- bagi dua namja tampan yang masih setia berpelukkan. Memberi dekapan cinta satu sama lain.

Disaksikan oleh sang raja surya yang perlahan mulai menghilang diufuk barat.

..

..

..

..

"Ehh.. sepi, ge," ujar Tao tiba-tiba. Kepalanya berputar memandang sekitar. Kini mereka telah sampai di pulau kecil dibagian selatan Negara Korea itu. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dengan manis didepan sebuah rumah, atau yang biasa disebut dengan villa. Milik keluarga Kris.

"Kau tak suka?"

Tao menggeleng. "Mana mungkin Tao tak menyukainya, Kris-ge. Lihat, suasananya tenang. Menurutku, disini juga tak kalah indah dari Jeju. Aku menyukainya, ge."

Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos dari Tao.

"Ayoo turun." Kris membuka pintu disampingnya. Kemudian berjalan kebagasi belakang mobil untuk mengambil perlengkapan liburan mereka. Diikuti dengan Tao yang mulai menurunkan beberapa tas dari jok belakang.

Mereka mulai membawa masuk segala barang-barang itu kedalam villa.

Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati pagar berbahan dasar kayu, Tao tak henti hentinya terkagum. Diputarnya kepala kesegala arah. Meneliti. Sebagaimana indahnya tempat ini.

Taman kecil dengan bunga berbagai warna didalam pot berbagai ukuran.

Jalan setapak yang berkerikil kecil.

Air mancur sederhana yang terus menyemburkan air.

Ayunan kayu.

Kincir angin yang terus berputar.

Sebagian villa juga berdinding kayu yang dibiarkan alami begitu saja. Sebagian lagi dengan dinding kaca yang dibiarkan terbuka. Tao dapat melihat dengan jelas isi dalam villa tersebut.

Sofa besar berwarna putih.

Tangga memutar.

Dan juga, piano besar yang terletak disudut ruangan.

Ohh, bahkan suara deburan ombak samar-samar terdengar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri mematung disana, Tao ?" Kris membuka suaranya. Setelah sekian lama hanya memperhatikan panda manis itu terpesona.

Hiburan tersendiri bagi Kris. Melihat raup wajah cerah milik Tao yang sedang terkagum.

Senyum polos yang tak pernah hilang. Mata jernih yang berbinar. Dan terkadang, sedikit memainkan bibir peach yang selalu membuat Kris mengecap rasa manis setiap kali menciumnya.

….

Liburan ditempat seperti ini benar-benar membuat keduanya lupa dengan dunia luar. Tak sia-sia bagi Kris yang hampir selama 3minggu lamanya lembur mengerjakan tugas kantor yang tak ada habisnya. Selalu menumpuk dimeja kerja.

Dan Tao, tentu tak kesulitan mendapat ijin libur dari pihak kampus mengingat pemilik dari kampus ternama itu adalah orang tua dari Kris, namjachingunya sendiri.

Hari-hari liburan mereka disini, disurga bagi pecinta ketenangan, selalu diisi dengan penuh canda tawa bahagia.

Memasak bersama didapur. Saling mengoleskan bumbu masakkan kewajah satu sama lain. Makan bersama. Yang meskipun sering mereka lakukan, tetapi selalu saja memiliki kesan tersendiri.

Mencari kerang. Yang pada akhirnya selalu dikembalikan lagi.

Menaiki perahu sewa untuk memancing ditengah laut. Meskipun, hanya kecewa yang mereka dapat.

Berdiving ria menikmati kumpulan terumbu karang yang cantik.

Bermain pasir. Membuat sand castle.

Saling melukis nama di pasir pantai.

Setiap pagi menikmati sunrise. Berjalan sepanjang pantai. Membirakan kaki mereka terendam oleh dinginnya air laut.

Berlari-lari kecil. Saling mengejar satu sama lain.

Mendekap satu sama lain. Hingga tersajuh diatas hangatnya pasir putih nan bersih itu.

Sunset, itulah yang paling disukai Tao. Namja manis kekasih Kris.

Warna jingga matahari yang memantul indah diatas permukaan air laut.

Warna jingga yang memberikan ketentraman jiwa.

Warna jingga yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

….

Dan, disinilah mereka. Berjalan dengan bergenggaman erat. Menikmati sunset terakhir liburan kali ini.

"Kau menyukai liburan ini, Tao?"

"Ya…Aku sangat menyukainya, Kris-ge," jawab Tao sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menapakki pasir sepanjang bibir pantai. "Meskipun bukan liburan luar negeri seperti sebelumnya, ini sudah cukup membuatku bahagia," lanjutnya. Lalu tersenyum mengingat hari-hari yang telah mereka lalui disini.

Kris mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Merengkuh pinggang namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Gege tak akan membiarkanmu berjalan seorang diri dipantai," ujar Kris tanpa menoleh kearah Tao.

"Gege tak akan membiarkanmu menikmati sunset seorang diri," lanjutnya.

"Gege akan selalu berada disismu. Apapun yang terjadi."

Tao tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kris. Ditatapnya pangeran tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Iris hitam milik Tao. Iris coklat gelap milik Kris. Tatapan teduh milik Tao. Tatapan tajam tapi menentramkan milik Kris.

"Ada apa, _peach_ ?" Kris menatap Tao heran.

"Aku mencintaimu, ge."

"Dan aku, sungguh… sangat menyayangimu". Kris mendaratkan bibirnya dikepala Tao. Mengecupnya lama dengan mata terpejam.

"Ge", panggil Tao.

Tak menjawab, Kris hanya melepaskan bibirnya dari surai hitam Tao.

Chuuuuuuu~~

Kilat…

Tao mengecup kilat bibir Kris. Lalu berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Kris yang masih terpaku ditempat. Hanya bibir yang ia tarik membentuk seulas senyum disana.

Kris langkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Tao yang kini telah duduk diatas batu besar. Menjatuhkan dirinya tepat disamping Tao. Lalu memandang lurus kedepan. Menatap objek yang begitu indah.

Sunset...

Perlahan sang surya tenggelam. Menghilang di bawah garis cakrawala di sebelah barat. Seolah ditelan lautan. Tenggelam kedasar palung.

"Kita kembali, Tao. Angin malam tak baik untukmu," ajak Kris begitu merasakan angin dingin mulai menerpa wajahnya.

Mengangguk. Tao lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. Kemudian memandang Kris penuh makna.

"Waeyo ? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Kris penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau mau mengendongku, ge?", tanya Tao sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar. "Aku benar-benar lelah," lanjutnya dengan memasang panda eyes andalannya.

Kris hanya diam. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan kedepan Tao. "Naiklah," ujarnya setelah berjongkok.

….

"Gege.. kau", Tao tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya tak dapat berkedip.

"Hhemmph..." jawab Kris singkat dengan senyuman.

Perlahan Tao turun dari punggung kokoh Kris. Lalu berjalan menuju halaman villa yang kini telah berubah drastis. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan keadaan sewaktu tadi mereka pergi meninggalkan villa.

Gapura bunga _Sweetpea_, _white lilly_ serta _Biru Jacaranda_ yang melingkar indah.

Dan yang membuat Tao tak habis pikir, bagaimana Kris bisa mendapatkan semua bunga eksotis tersebut ?

Lampu yang on-off-on-off yang menjuntai kebawah.

Air mancur yang telah dihiasi layaknya laser.

Lampu taman bulat yang memancarkan cahaya redupnya. Kunang-kunang yang berterbangan. Layaknya little fairy yang menari lincah.

Sebuah meja bundar ditengah-tengah. Menampakkan hidangan makan malam yang mengugah selera.

Lilin putih yang menyala dengan apinya yang bergoyang lemah. Tak lupa. Dua tangkai bunga _calla lilly_ putih segar dalam vas bunga unik.

Gukk...Gukk…

Tao menoleh.

Dilihatnya anjing kecil lucu sejenis di film Hachiko duduk manis-yang entah sejak kapan- disamping kaki kanannya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan bebas.

Tao berjongkok. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya untuk meraih si anjing. Tanpa Tao duga, ia-anjing- mengangkat kaki depannya. Seolah menyambut uluran tangan lembut Tao.

Tao kembali terkekeh.

Ditatapnya kembali anak anjing itu dengan intens sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan kepada namja yang sejak tadi masih berdiri didepan pagar villa.

Tao kembali berdiri. Menatap Kris yang kini tengah berjalan santai menuju arahnya. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Sejak kapan, ge ?" tanya Tao pada Kris yang kini telah berdiri sempurna dihadapannya.

"Apanya, _baby_ ?", Kris balik bertanya. Dirapikannya anak rambut milik Tao dengan tangan besar miliknya.

"Semua ini..sejak kapan?" Tao mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

_Heii, haruskah Kris menjawab ? Tentu saja ia dengan mudah bisa menuyuh orang-orangnya untuk mempersiapkan ini semua, bukan…_

"Kau menyukainya ?"

Tao tersenyum. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Kris.

"Bohong besar jika aku tak menyukainya, ge," jawab Tao. Masih dalam pelukkan hangat Kris. "Kau bahkan selalu sukses membuatku tersentuh dengan segala tindakkan sederhanamu."

Kris kembali merekahkan senyumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia. Setiap saat. "

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Kris mulai melepaskan pelukkan mereka. Membawa Tao ke tengah taman. Dimana telah tersedia _candle light dinner_ mereka.

…

"Buka mulutmu, ge."

Kris menuruti. Ia tau apa yang akan kekasihnya ini lakukan.

Menyuapinya.

Seperti telah menjadi kebiasaan ketika sedang makan berdua seperti ini. Saling menyuapi satu sama lain.

Tak lama kemudian, suasana hening. Hanya suara peralatan makan yang saling beradu yang menjadi latar diantara mereka. Tentu saja, selain suara ombak pantai yang masih samar-samar terdengar dikedua pasang telinga milik mereka.

"Tao," panggil Kris tiba-tiba. Diraihnya segelas air dan meminumnya dengan cepat. "Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

Tao ikut menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Diletakkan sendok serta garpu disamping piring lebar miliknya. Lantas memandang Kris. "Ya. Katakan. Apa itu, ge ?"

Pemuda dihadapannya itu berdiri. Lalu berjalan menuju kearah Tao. Memeluk leher namja yang masih bingung itu dari belakang.

"Kau tau kan, aku sangat mencintaimu ?"

"Yaa. Aku bisa merasakannya, ge."

"Kau tau kan, kau adalah nafasku ?"

"Karena itulah, aku selalu berada disampingmu."

Kris terkekeh kecil.

Ia eratkan lagi pelukkan pada leher Tao. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada mahkota hitam dan lembut milik sang panda.

"Kau ingat, aku pernah berkata akan mengubah margamu menjadi Wu?"

Tao melebarkan bola matanya. Ia paham benar, kemana Kris membawa arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Huang Zi Tao..." panggil Kris. Ia melepaskan pelukkan eratnya dan beralih menuju sisi kanan kursi Tao. Kemudian berjongkok lalu meraih tangan Tao yang dingin.

Tidak...Bukan dingin karena cuaca. Tapi rasa gugup yang menyelimutinya yang membuat tangannya terasa dingin dan kaku.

"Maukah kau, Huang Zi Tao…"

Kris memberi jeda.

Mengatur deru nafas yang seakan berkejaran. Berlomba memenuhi sesak paru-parunya.

Mengatur detak jantung yang seakan dipaksa untuk berdetak lebih cepat.

Lirik lagu _Iron and Wine Flightless Bird American Mouth_ mulai melantun pelan.

"…menjadi pengantinku…?"

.

"Menemaniku, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka…" lanjut Kris.

.

"dalam kaya atau miskin…"

.

Tao menegang.

Sekujur tubuhnya seakan tak mati.

Seluruh sarafnya seakan tak berfungsi.

.

"…dalam sehat atau sakit…"

.

Tao tetap tak bergeming.

.

"Untuk saling mencintai…"

.

Mata Tao mulai memanas. Dapat ia rasakan sesuatu mendesak untuk keluar.

.

"Untuk saling melindungi…"

.

Kris terus berkata. Menyelesaikan untain kata indah yang telah ia persiapkan.

.

"serta saling menghargai..."

.

Airmata tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Aliran air asin itu mengalir menghiasi pipi merah milik Tao.

"Bersediakah kau, Huang Zi Tao…"

.

Kris mengambil kotak putih berukiran sederhana dari dalam sakunya. Membuka pelan tutup beningnya. Menampakkan sepasang cincin putih berhiaskan 'berlian' merah.

.

Ahh.. atau lebih tepatnya, berhiaskan tetes darah mereka.

Indah bukan ?

.

"Menerimaku menjadi pendamping hidupmu ?"

.

Air mata milik Tao semakin deras mengalir dari onix hitam arangnya.

.

"Untuk saling memiliki, selamanya ?''.

.

Kris tersenyum lembut. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari berlian hazel milik namjachingunya.

Tao masih terisak. Tak dapat mengeluarkan suara, barang sekecil pun. Ia dekap namja tampan yang masih setia berjongkok, menumpukan satu lututnya diatas tanah.

Kris tersenyum. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Tao. Memberikan kenyamanan pada pemuda yang masih berusaha mengontrol tangisnya. Menunggu jawaban pasti keluar dari bibir peachnya.

.

_Hheii, tidakkah Kris mengerti ? Tentu saja Tao tak akan menolakmu…_

_._

Mengusap pelan pipi Tao yang telah basah oleh air mata. Mencium kedua kelopak mata hitam yang terpejam.

Masih dengan mata yang tertutup, Tao tersenyum…

Menetralkan gejolak emosi bahagianya…

Mengatur ritme detak jantung yang tak karuan…

Membuka mata perlahan…

Dengan sangaaat pelaaan…

Menatap Kris…

Tersenyum lebih lebar ketika menyadari namja didepannya masih menatapnya dengan sorot lembut.

Ia raih tangan Kris yang masih menangkup pipi kanannya.

Dibelainya lembut jemari panjang yang terus bergerak dalam tangkupannya.

Kembali, ia mengusap pipi Kris yang masih menapakkan senyumannya.

Hangat.

Mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang pangeran yang –masih- berjongkok. Yang masih menumpukan satu lututnya ditanah.

Diciumnya pipi putih berahang tegas milik kekasihnya.

"Apa gege masih menunggu jawabanku?"

Kris tersenyum lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menandakan bahwa ia masih setia menunggu untuk mendengar jawaban.

Tao segera meremas lembut lengan Kris yang terbalut kemeja putih tipis itu.

Tao segera bangkit dari duduknya. Diikuti Kris yang bangkit dari tumpuan lututnya.

"Gege seharusnya tau".

Tao memeluk Kris.

"Aku tak akan menolak gege", lanjutnya.

Senyum Kris semakin lebar.

"Aku mencintai gege", ucap Tao pelan.

"Ya, aku mau".

Akhirnya..

Dengan suara pelan tapi begitu jelas di kedua telinga Kris dan seulas senyum terpahat diwajah manisnya, Tao menjawab.

Jawaban yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh namjachingunya.

Jawaban yang menentukan kisah cinta mereka.

Jawaban yang menentukn hidupnya.

Dengan menggenggam tangan Kris erat, Tao kembali berujar,

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, ge. Hingga waktu yang tak terhingga."

Kris segera mengambil cincin yang berada dalam kotak putih bening yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Meraih tangan kanan Tao dan secara perlahan ia mendorong cincin indah tersebut menuju jari lentik milik Tao.

Keduanya lantas tersenyum dan salaing berpelukkan erat satu sama lain.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, kini mereka tengah menyatukan bibir mereka.

Tanpa lumatan…

Hanya ciuman kebahagian…

Hanya ciuman pada permukaan luar daging kenyal itu…

Hanya….

.

.

.

Gukk... Gukkk…

.

.

.

Gonggongan anjing menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Tao tertawa renyah begitu menyadari bahwa ada seekor anjing yang menjadi saksi hidup acara melamar Kris ditempat ini.

Terlihat, Kris membelai lembut kepala anak anjing berwarna coklat tersebut. Saling memandang.

"Kau milikku…" ucap Kris setelah kembali tegak.

"Sampai kapanpun."

Kris mengecup bibir merah Tao singkat.

"Sampai kapanpun," Tao berujar sembari menatap anjing yang kini telah ada dalam dekapannya.

"Tao dan gege," beralih memandang Kris.

"Akan selamanya..."

Senyum tercetak -lagi- dibibir masing-masing.

"Bersama."

Kris mendekat. Mencium lagi puncak kepala Tao.

"Kau tau, Tao ? Kita seperti seorang daddy and mommy ?"

"Ehh ? kenapa begitu ge ?" Tao mengerjap lucu.

"Gege daddy dan kau mommy. Lalu anjing ini aegya kita," khayal Kris.

"Gege !"

.

.

Gyyutt…

.

.

Tao mencubit pelan pinggang Kris.

"Ya, _baby_… Kenapa kau mencubit ku eoh ?"

Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Gege hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin kita dikaruniai dengan anak seekor anjing, Tao," jelas Kris.

"Kenapa ge ? Padahal Tao menginginkannya."

"Kau bilang tadi kau tak mau."

"Tao tak mau anak anjing..." ucapannya terhenti. "Tao mau melahirkan anak panda nanti," lanjut Tao polos dengan menampilkan cengiran lucu. Menatap Kris yang telah membelalakkan matanya.

"Taoooo~~," lirih Kris dengan nada bergetar.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih udah luangin waktu baca ff saya…

Saya baru di dunia per-ff-an… Bener-bener baru…

Jadi harap maklum jika ditemukan banyak typo yang bertebaran di ff saya..

Terimakasih sekali lagi..

Mohon dukungannya..

#Bow

Mind to review ?


End file.
